The present invention relates to a boat lantern and, more particularly, to a rig for night fishing. It is well known that fish and shrimp are attracted to a light shining on the water and night fishing is popular with fishermen and sportsmen. Unfortunately, many of the lights available for small boats are not designed for the purpose of night fishing and must be adapted by improvisation to night fishing. This results in ineffective utilization of the light, difficulty in achieving the desired position of the light, and frequent loss of equipment in the water.
What is needed is a night fishing rig to support a lantern which is low in cost, simple to attach to the boat and provides simple and adjustable positioning of a light relative to the water after attachment.